Free to Be Mine
by Moyashi.beansprout
Summary: AU. Set in a time when the slave trade still runs strong. Allen Walker tries to free as many slaves as he can, but will this new slave capture his heart? YULLEN. Contains slave!Kanda x activist!Allen, as well as Lucky and RhodeLena. Rated for later chaps.


The door to Kanda's cell opened. He looked up from his sitting position on the floor.

At the door was the slave trader. The Japanese teen looked down again. Whenever the trader came around, it meant trouble.

Kanda tried to look as dull and useless as possible.

The merchant looked the raven-haired samurai up and down, finally saying in his cruel voice, "C'mon, you. It's your fucking lucky day."

Kanda lowered his head, whispering, "Fuck you."

Kanda had been a slave in the trade market since he could remember. Only by acting like a total prick in every way and form had he managed to not be sold. He fucking hated his life, but hell if he was going to be sold to some drunk rapist. Even living in a cell would be better than that.

Kanda stood up reluctantly, and walked over to the door of his cage. He followed the man up a couple flights of stairs and down a couple more, until they stepped into broad daylight.

Kanda blinked at the sudden brightness, and then attempted to step back. The trader grabbed him by the chain holding his wrists together, and pulled Kanda onto what appeared to be a stage.

Kanda began glaring once he saw that there were a bunch of people, mostly males, all standing at the base of the stage, shouting and cheering. For him, he presumed.

"Fuck."

The slave trader spoke into the microphone at the podium, and said, "Okay, for this next one... He's an aggressive little bitch, but I'm sure one of you can tame him! Starting price 400."

Nobody said anything, and Kanda glared even more. Yeah, you'd better stay quiet-

"Four-ten!" shouted a young male voice from somewhere in the crowd.

Kanda searched the crowd for the caller, but couldn't see who it was.

A creepily-smiling old man in the front yelled, "Four-twenty!"

In the back, a man carrying a whip shouted in reply, "Four-twentyfive!"

"Four-fifty!" yelled the first voice again. Kanda searched the crowd again, and saw a young boy with white hair and a scar on the left side of his face, who had his hand raised as if in school.

The auctioneer said, "Well, if that's all, then-"

"Four-sixty!"

"Four-seventyfive!"

"Five hundred!" called out the boy. Kanda thought he might be British but couldn't tell. He didn't look like a bad kid. In fact, that was it- he looked like a kid. Why was he at a slave auction?

There was a period of short silence.

"Five hundred? Pretty good..." said the trader. "Any more offers? Going, going, g-"

"Five-fifty!" screamed the whip man. "Beat that, you little wanker-"

"Six-fifty!" shrieked the boy. It was evident he really wanted Kanda. Between the two potential owners, Kanda much preferred the looks of the kid, but what if he was some spoiled brat just looking to buy another pet? "Beat that, you bloody cunt!"

Kanda smirked. The kid had spunk, if nothing else.

"Six-seventyfive-" began the other man.

"Eight hundred dollars!" replied the boy without hesitation.

Eveyone gasped. Eight hundred dollars? For a troublesome slave, that was insanely too much!

The man with the whip paused in thought, and then shrugged, laughing. "Okay, you win. Have fun with your new toy, kiddo."

The white-haired boy smiled, walking through the crowd to the front of the stage. He reached into his pocket to count out his money, and took out sixteen neatly folded bills.

He handed them to the auctioneer, who flipped through them, checking. He then nodded, and aimed a kick at Kanda, who swiftly dodged. "You! This boy's your new owner. You know the deal, right?"

Kanda nodded mutely.

The auctioneer leered at him, and then turned to the boy. "Need help taking him home?" he asked as he clapped cuffs on Kanda's ankles roughly. Kanda noticed that the boy seemed to wince as he did it.

"No, I'll be fine, thanks! I'll just take him." The boy smiled at the auctioneer, and then signed a paper that was held in the man's outstretched hand. He pocketed the pen, and said, "Well, I'll be off!"

The merchant nodded, and grabbed the chain holding Kanda's handcuffs together, dragging him towards the boy.

Kanda stumbled, as his feet were locked together.

The small boy made a small noise, paused, and then said, "Here, uhh, pet. I'll help you." He took Kanda's arm, beaming. "Okay, let's go!"

He nodded to the trader and supported Kanda, half-dragging with him and half-walking beside him. They walked away from the square, the white-haired boy checking nervously behind them constantly for some reason.

Kanda glared at his new master. Yuu Kanda answered to nobody, _especially not a British punk kid who looked about 15. If I have to hurt this kid to get away I will. That's always been the plan— try to escape at whatever opportunity you got. Alma had known it best of all—_

_Now is __not__ the time to think about Alma. Focus, Yuu._

The boy felt Kanda's glare on his back, and turned to face him.

Kanda was about to break the kid's hold and run for his life when the Brit knelt down, beginning to fiddle with Kanda's ankle restraints.

"What?" Kanda stilled at the boy's touch. Was he... taking off Kanda's chains?

Nobody was kind to slaves. Slaves were like possessions- useful to have, but replaceable. Nobody untied their potentially dangerous slaves. _Maybe the kid's fucking mad,_ thought Kanda.

The boy spoke again, but his voice sounded softer. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

Kanda repeated, "What?"

"Do you have somewhere safe you can stay, or do you need to stay with me?"

Kanda blinked several times. "I've been a slave my- my whole life- what?"

The British boy sighed, finally removing the clasps entirely and throwing them into a nearby hedge. He began to work on Kanda's hands while explaining. "I don't believe in slavery, or the trading of slaves. So whenever I can, I come to one of these auctions and bid on slaves, usually winning. I always release them, but if you need somewhere to stay, you're free to stay with me."

The boy struggled with the cuffs, finally prying them off and open. He threw the cuffs in the same hedge, and looked back at Kanda, staring into his eyes.

Kanda looked away, confused. "Uhh..."

The boy made a sympathetic noise, and said, "You're staying with me until you get better." He took Kanda's hand, and gently began walking down a path.

Kanda began to protest. "Uhh- but- I- what-"

The boy turned around, giving Kanda a soft and genuine smile.

Kanda stopped. In silence, he mused to himself. Can I trust him? He said I was welcome to stay with him... He probably has food, and a bed...

Alma's voice rang in his head again. _Do whatever it takes to stay safe._

Kanda shrugged in reply to the British boy's question, falling in step with him. The boy smiled as if he'd just made a new friend. "Okay, let's get home. Oh yes, but there's just one thing..." He looked uncomfortable.

"What?" prompted Kanda.

"If- if we meet anyone- well, it's illegal to let slaves go free, so- I- uhh..."

Kanda understood. "I'll be completely your servant." Acting was one thing that Kanda was very good at. Trickery and lies were Kanda's specialty.

The boy smiled, and took Kanda's hand in his, squeezing gently as he led the way. Kanda shied back at the unfamiliar gesture, but then grasped the boy's hand with both of his, unsure of how to hold it.

They approached a large house. The fence was painted red and white in alternating diagonal stripes, like some bizarre candy cane display. There were giant hedges shaped like different animals, and there was a giant tree-house. The teen turned, and walked through the open gate, Kanda following. Then, he suddenly realized that it was the boy's house. It looked more like a castle than a house. Kanda stared openmouthedly up at it, before taking the British boy's hand and walking up to the door.

The boy fumbled with his pockets for the key. "You live here alone?" asked Kanda in awe.

He smiled, and shook his head. "No, I live with two other people and their slaves. Rhode Kamelot and Tyki Mikk. The slaves' names are Lavi Bookman and Lenalee Lee."

Kanda replied, "So I assume the other members of your house don't share your beliefs?"

The Brit said confusedly, "What? They- oh!" He shook his head again, this time a bit sadly. "No. I don't think Tyki would mind, since he's really nice to Lavi, but Rhode supports the slave trade. I haven't told either of them that I help slaves."

Kanda nodded. "So, they'd be some of the people I have to act like your servant around?"

The teen nodded, and said, "Yes, but only for a- Ah!" He drew the key from his pocket finally, and put it in the door. "But only until you leave," he said, turning it and pushing the door open.

Kanda replied with a "Ch", and followed the boy through the door.

"I'm home, everyone!" announced the teen loudly.

"Hello, shounen," called a deep male voice from somewhere.

It was followed by a higher male voice, "Hey Brit- nyahdon'tdothat- what's up?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow. Was the higher voice being tortured or what? He looked around the house, nervous.

The white-haired boy replied, loudly, "Guess."

"Um..." The voice-that-sounded-like-its-owner-was-being-tortured paused in thought.

The white-haired boy said to Kanda, "That's Lavi. The one who called me shounen is Tyki."

Lavi's voice returned. "Um, you finally got a girlfriend?"

The teen grumbled. "No! Shut up about that, Lav'!"

"A boyfriend," guessed Tyki.

Blushing, the teen yelled back, "NO! You stupid slags, not all fulfillment in life comes from-"

A sweet-sounding girl's voice echoed from somewhere. "You got a job?"

There was resounding laughter. The boy exhaled heavily, obviously embarrassed. "No, Lenalee, sorry."

Another female voice that somehow sounded younger and darker at the same time replied, "You have someone with you."

The teen smiled softly. "Road," he informed Kanda. To the mysterious housemates, he said, "Well, you could say that. If by someone you meant a new slave."

There were three soft gasps, and one Hmm. Two girls came out of a room that looked like the kitchen immediately. One of the girls was wearing a short dress with a hoop skirt, and carrying an umbrella. She was short, with dark blue hair and golden eyes that didn't match her pale skin. The taller girl had an innocent smile on her face, and was wearing a long Victorian- style dress. She had two long black ponytails, and a sweet face.

A redhead teenager that looked to be about eighteen- Yuu's age- slid down the banister of the spiral staircase, landing perfectly and posing retardedly. He had spiky red hair and an eyepatch, and was wearing a shirt that was open two buttons more than it should have been. Following him came a handsome, dark-skinned man with wavy black hair and the same golden eyes. This man was wearing a dress shirt that looked rumpled up as though he'd just run a race.

"Oh, he's cute!" exclaimed the redhead. Kanda assumed this was Lavi, and did his best to not smolderingly glare at the insult.

The olive-skinned man looked Kanda up and down appraisingly, and then smiled at the redhead. "Not as cute as you, lovely."

Lavi blushed, and pushed the man away jokingly. "Fuck off, Tyki."

Kanda was taken aback. _If this Lavi kid is the slave of this Tyki Mikk guy, then how does he get off talking to him so rudely? _If Kanda had talked to the merchant like that (audibly) then he'd have even more marks on his back.

The littler girl said, "He is cute." (Kanda bristled.) "But did we really need another slave?"

The British teen pouted, and said, "I didn't have one!"

Everyone but Kanda and the British teen laughed.

The girl with ponytails giggled, "That's because you've never kept one for more than a week- I mean, they all run away!"

Kanda felt as though he had to do something, and so he stepped forward, and slung his arms around the younger teen's shoulder in a seductive pose. "I can assure you all, I won't run away."

The boy trembled beneath him and Kanda hastily let go, fearing punishment. However all that happened was that Rhode smiled. "I like this one, Al."

Kanda blinked. "Al?"

The British boy replied, "Oh! That's my name! Allen. Allen Walker, to be precise."

Kanda grinned. "I'm Kanda. Yuu Kanda."

The redheaded boy skipped over to Kanda, and looked him up and down. "You look like a girl."

Kanda began to reply furiously, "And you look like a complete retard." but stopped after saying "An-", realizing he didn't want to be punished. He bit his lip.

Rhode grinned. "Oh, you can be mean to him. We don't mind. But be mean to my Lena-girl and I will make you suffer."

Tyki said, "I disagree. Coelho is the one who I care about, therefore he's more important. Touch him and die."

"More important?" asked Rhode disbelievingly, turning to Tyki. "My doll is ten times nicer than Lavi! And what do you mean you don't care about Lenalee?"

The older man grabbed his slave with a hand, pulling the redhead into a firm and possessive hold. "Lavi could beat your 'toy' anytime, Rhode dear. And I do care about Miss Lee but-"

"A~ha!" Rhode reached over to Lenalee and pulled the taller girl over to her. "You want her for yourself, don't you, Tyki-pon?"

Tyki gave Rhode a disbelieving look. "My bunny is much preferable to your Lenalee. At least my bunny can always make me happy, right, coelho?" The older man breathed on Lavi's ear, causing tremors to run down the "bunny's" body as he squeaked out in embarrassment.

Rhode sniffed. "Yeah, if a slut makes you happy."

Tyki's face suddenly looked extremely mad, and he replied scathingly, "You're one to talk about sluts. I've seen what you make Lenalee wear, and it makes her look like a cheap whore!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You heard what I said!"

Kanda watched the escalating fight, a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Uhh..." He turned to Allen. "So, where do I stay?"

The British boy laughed awkwardly. "Um... Well, you've never had a master before, right?"

Kanda shook his head. "I can sleep pretty much anywhere..."

Allen said, scratching the back of his hair timidly, "Um, well, you'll stay in my room... I have a king bed, so..."

Kanda was about to reply, and then realized that everyone was waiting for his response. Without missing a beat, he said in that same seductive voice, "Of course. I don't mind." He gave Allen a wink that was half-meant as flirtatious and half as reassuring. The boy obviously understood, and blushed, a relieved expression on his face.

There was a general chorus of laughter around the room.

"I like this new guy a lot, 'Len!" said Lenalee. "How much'd you pick him up for?"

Allen's face fell, and he whistled innocently. "Um, so, me and Kanda are going up to our room so we can get settled in, so bye!" He took Kanda's hand in his, and dragged the Japanese slave up the stairs. Behind them, Tyki and Rhode whistled while Lavi cheered and Lenalee said, "Allen! ALLEN! ALLEN, GODDAMMIT-" before Rhode covered her mouth with a finger, laughing.

"Let them have their fun, Lenalee."

Tyki breathed into Lavi's ear, "And why don't we go have our fun?"

Lavi moaned, and then crossed his arms, looking away. "Fiiiiine. If you insist, asshole."

Tyki smirked, and dragged his slave in the direction of their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Gaarin: Should I update this? I don't know. I think it could be okay. What do you guys think?<p>

Mizuhara: If you liked this, be sure to visit our profile page and vote for my obscenely flat-chested friend on our popularity poll!

Gaarin: Wow, thanks Mizu! I- YOU ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA CUT YOU! /proceeds to try and smother best friend with breasts/

Mizuhara: AAAAGH GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WEIRDO /runs/

Gaarin: Um, read and review? Thanks! /chases after/


End file.
